supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay Archive7
1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In The Stadium... Sheik saw Iggy on the ground. He started laughing. "That is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen," he said, mockingly. "I know you are three years younger than me, but be a man for once in your life." He walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Captain Falcon and Fox were riding Jake. "Look!" exclaimed Fox, seeing the arena. The trio rode the arena. They were just about to step(or rather slide) in. Their were only about 100 steps away from entering. Captain Falcon and Fox dismounted Jake. ✰I'm Random✰ Volvagia saw the newcommers. He tried to speak, but coould not. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) They were now 50 steps away from entering. ✰I'm Random✰ "Go! Now!" he tried to say, but it just sounded like strange squawking noises. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) They stopped. Jake needed his tail scarched. The shcared and cotuined walking. ✰I'm Random✰ Once they entered the stadium, Volvagia fainted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo greeted Jake.Tigerfoot 20:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Hi." said Fox as he went to pet Volvagia. He fell half way into the arena. Fox turned to see Sheik over Iggy. "LEAVE THAT KID ALONE!" yelled Fox, half way in the arena half way in the forest. ✰I'm Random✰ "If you knew who this annoying little (beep!) was, you'd say the exact same thing!" shouted Sheik. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Um..So can we stay for the night?" asked a half way in Fox. ✰I'm Random✰ "Yeah! Sure!" said Sheik, pretending to sound welcoming. "Because now you are stuck here forever as an arena fighter!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:34, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Captain Falcon and Jake regreated the step they took. "Really? You gotta be kiddin' me! Just cause I step into a training arena doesn't mean I'm stuck!" exclaimed Fox. ✰I'm Random✰ Sheik evily smiled under his mask. "Fine you can try to leave. But you'll just be teleported back here again. You think any of us would stay here if we had a choise?!" he shouted, coldly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Well yea. This place doesn't look to bad." repiled Jake. "That was my line!" exclaimed Fox. "Who cares." said Captain Falcon. ✰I'm Random✰ "Yeah, whatever, it's not really the conditions, but the other fighters and the brutal combat the bosses force you to do," said Sheik. Link took Epona out of her stall so she could walk around the stadium. "Sheik, Zelda needs to go and see Quicksilver," said Link. "Find," said Sheik, not wanting to vanish. Zelda appeared where Sheik stood. "Hi!" she said to the newcommers. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Hi?" said a confused Captain Falcon and Fox. "How'd ya do that!?" exclaimed Jake. ✰I'm Random✰ "Hey dudes." exclaimed Snake and Meta Knight. "Hi." said Samus. "Um...Hi...RAYQUAZAS????" exclaimed Ridley. "OMG I HATE YOU SHEIK!" yelled Iggy. The koopa turned. "Oh Hi!" said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Great! Because I hate you too," said Sheik to Iggy. "And it's because of the stupid Stadium Bosses," Sheik said to Jake. "Oh yeah, here's a tip." He pionted to Samus, Snake, Iggy, Meta Knight, and Ridley. "Stay away from those dumb(beep!)es. They are over twenty years old following around some dumb turtle kid," he said. Sheik walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Fox looked at Sheik. He grabbed his neck. "Just because they follow around that koopa doesn't mean their idiots. Your the idiot. Why say so much silly (beep!) when you truly don't know them. One more time you abuse them, It's dead." he hissed. He let go. ✰I'm Random✰ "Oh really?" said Sheik. He kicked Fox in the chest and skillfully pinned him against the wall with three daggers stabbed through his clothes, but not his skin. "I've known these (beep!)heads long enough to know that they are idiots and total stalkers. Everywhere I go, at least one of them is behind me, saying some random (beep!) and it (beep!)ing (Beep!)es me off." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was angry. But instead of jumping and bitting Sheik with his razor sharp fangs, he bit Jake on acctdent. His razor sharp fangs and sharp teeth bit into the Rayquaza's skin. Then he relised it was Jake, not Sheik. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, getting off Jake and running away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Jake roared in pain. He fell down to the ground, badly wounded. ✰I'm Random✰ Zelda forced Sheik to leave. "Oh my Gods!" she said to Jake. "Are you alright?!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Jake was knocked out. He was bleeding very bad. "Holy (beep!), I hate the koopa!" exclaimed Captain Falcon. Fox kinda had changed his mind about Iggy. ✰I'm Random✰ "Lucario!" Zelda shouted. She ran over with some medical supplies. They tried to treat Jake's wounds. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Fox fainted.... ✰I'm Random✰ Sheik appeared suddenly. He reached into his pocket, and took out a small blue bottel filled with a magic potion. "Use this," he said as he handed it to Lucario. Zelda appeared again and Sheik vanished. Lucario put the potion on Jake's wound and it began to heal right away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was hiding. Koopalings Rule Forever! Zelda narrowed her eyes at Iggy who was trying to hide. She turned to Captain Falcon. "Turtles are known to carry the bacteria Salmonella, the same bacteria found in raw chicken," she said. "Sheik's potion will prevent the wound from becoming infected." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "I'M A HUMAN! US KOOPAS UNLESS WERE KOOPA TROOPAS DON'T CARRY BACTERIA! TAKE A BLOOD TEST DUDE! AND ALSO WHY WOULD BACTERIA THAT I MIGHT, BUT PROBALY, NOT HAVE SOUND LIKE SAMON! YOUR MAKING MY MOUTH WATER!" yelled Iggy angirly. Koopalings Rule Forever! Zelda ignored Iggy's stupidity. "Not many people know this, but I do posses the Triforce of Wisdom, which means I have the power to solve immensely hard problems to lead my people," she said. "I believe your friend will be fine; he just needs to rest." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:46, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Iggy starting bitting everyone but Kirby, Lucario and his Friends. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Iggy! Go away!" growled Link to Iggy as he tried biting him. He hit Iggy with a pummel of his sword. "I don't want your rabies or whatever." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Iggy drove his teeth hard into Link's neck. The koopa's eyes turned red.----- Samus ran the dungeon. "Iggy!" she exclaimed seeing the koopa locked up. "I was cloned...." said Iggy. Samus let go. "Stop Now!" Iggy yeleld to his clone. Soon only Lucario and Iggy were standing. Dark Iggy ran at Lucario but Iggy cut in. The Dark Iggy died quickly, however Iggy toppled over. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link narrowd his eyes. He placed his hand on his neck and then looked at it. It was red with blood. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Iggy's shell had been torn off...... Morton was guarding Wolf and Red...... Koopalings Rule Forever! Link treated his own wounds, he couldn't care less about Iggy right now. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Samus punched Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link rolled his eyes. He now missed having to wake up at three in the morning to go herd goats. He would much rather do that than stay here and listen to a buch of morons fight. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:22, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Iggy dropped 2 balls. "Pokeballs????" asked a confused Samus. Meta Knight threw them. Out popped a Snivy and Oshwatt. "I never knew Iggy had pokemons!" exclaimed Samus, Meta Knight, Snake and Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario started yelling at Iggy in Hebrew. She was enraged. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Iggy cracked open. "It was a robot!" exclaimed the real Iggy. "Why dude?" asked Ridley. "Why did he have pokemons?" asked Iggy. He cracked the balls and the pokemons were set free. "Um... Are ya forgetting something?" asked Meta Knight. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario let out a sigh of relief. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC) An evil Resharim with a Munna army attacked the arena. Snivy and Oshawatt attacked. "Why is black relatliy?" asked Snake. Iggy bit a Munna. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario couldn't take all this random craziness, so she walked into her room. Sheik just watched the battle, feeling no urge to fight. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Munnas saw Lucario. "Get her, bring her to the forest's far end!" yellled Reshairm. Rayquaza attacked Reshairm. "Munnas, Change of plan! Capture Lucario and the Legendnary!" exclaimed Reshairm. Munnas grabbed Lucario and Rayquaza. Reshairm narrowed his eyes at Jake, Oshawatt(Fully evolved it and bet the 4th gym leader irl) and Snivy. Munnas took all the pokemons at the arena(expect Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo and Pikachu) and ran into the forest. "We gotta save Lucario, Jake and Rayquaza!" exclaimed Samus as she ran off into the forest. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario walked around the arena, smiling happily. Jake was also till at the arena. (Don't mess with Random's pokemon) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Reshairm grabbed(Powned the gym leader with Jake(oshawatt)) Lucario and flew into the forest. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario was still at the arena. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Reshairm was anyyoned. He grabbed Lucario. The evil pokemon prepared to use cross flame when Ridley knocked him away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario just smiled and walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Reshairm left..... Morton was still (beep)ed off guarding Wolf & Red.... Koopalings Rule Forever! (Look, let's get a real fight in here or something. No offense, but I don't find sheer randomness very amusing most of the time.) Sparks flew from all directions suddenly. "Arena fighters!" boomed the Voice. "There have been a change of plans!" Lucario gulped. "Due to lack of spectators lately in the past following months, you must all now fight to the death out in the forest!" The fighters were speechless. "If you wish to live, you must for an alliance with other fighters. We have placed several items that will help you in the forest: I knife, a sheild, a pistol, medicine, and food," it said. "But remember, there is only one victor..." (Don't worry, no one will die, I have a plan :P) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy had switched the medcian out the other day. "Hey guys, the medence was switched by me. It's called Fake-Out. Once ate, the person will have some skin turn blood red and faint for 2 days. The bosses will think the person died but we will wake up 2 days later." he whispered. A friendly Reshairm appeared. "You need help." he asked. "You now stuck here forever, anyways!" laughed Ridley. Just then Snivy and Oshawatt evolved. "Let's do this!" exclaimed Samus. "I think I'm dead." muttered Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Sorry," said the Voice. "My memory needs changing. All those who hoard or change the items given will die at the hands of the stadium bosses!" The fighters were teleporeted outside an the items were reset and placed randomly around the forest so no one would no were they are. "Fight!" boomed the voice. Link, Zelda, Ilia, and Sora all ran off in the same direction. Lucario and Kirby ran in the other, afraid. They left the others to fight or run. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Reshairm stopped by Lucario. "What's the plan?" Koopalings Rule Forever! "Get away from me!" screamed Lucario in fright as she ran away. Kirby followed her, not knowing what was going on. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "No, I just wanted to ask if you want me to not kill you because you are a pokemon like me." repiled Reshairm. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Of course I don't want you to kill me!" shouted Lucario, angrily. --- Link, Zelda, Ilia, and Sora found a place to stay the night away from the others. Sheik had found the knife earlier that day. Link refused to rest. He was worried, but not just because of his enemies, but because of his allies as well. They all knew, eventually someon would crack and take many down with him or her. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy found the pistol. - Minecraft Sora's stomach growled and she sighed. Link turned into a wolf and came back with a deer. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Ally?" asked Snake to Link. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link turned into his regular form. "You get the (beep!) away from me!" he shouted as he drew his sword. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Snivy attacked Lucario. "You will die!" he roared. Oshawatt followed. Reshiram jumped. Reshiram fought hard, and in the end they all died. ------------------- Snake shot Link with his RPG. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link dodged the RPG. Sheik threw several daggers, pinning Snake to a tree. "Should we kill him now?" he asked as he drew a hunting dagger. Link knew it was wrong to butcher a human with such a weapon, but Sheik didn't seem to care. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ridley flew by... Koopalings Rule Forever! "Coward!" Sheik shouted. "Why don't you get some (the following statement does breaks rule #5) and fight!?" Sora ran over to Sheik. --- Link placed the tip of his sword at Snake's throat. He couldn't risk a noble battle. (Can he die now or no?) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, =P) Samus and Ridley were allys for no reason. "Why are you allys if your archenemies?" laughed Meta Knight as he flew by. Koopalings Rule Forever! Sheik drove the blade into Snake's chest, killing him instantly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:11, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ridley came and bit Sheik hard. He stabbed Sheik's head. Ridley then flew away. Koopalings Rule Forever! (You have to realize that certain injuries will kill a person and other will not. Plus, Ridley is still a coward for not fighting Sheik properly XD I know how this stuff works :) ) Sheik cursed at Ridley. Sora had found some medicine. She placed it on his wounds. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Samus ran up and tackled Sheik. Ridley ran in and cut off one of his fingers. Both metroid charters ran off. Koopalings Rule Forever! (-_- Do I seriusly have to make a rule that you can not disfigue someone else's character?) Ridley missed Sheik's hand. Sheik ran after the two. The rest of the group followed. They couldn't be seen by anyone. Sora threw a knife and hit Samus strait in the back of the head. (BTW, you can kill Kirby, my plan doesn't need him :P) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight swooped in and Struck Kirby in the face. He then flew off. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ridley and Samus chased the LoZ people. "That doesn't herat me!" yelled Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "(beep!)it!" said Sora. Link tied a bomb to an arrow. "What are you doing!?" shouted Ilia. "You'll see," he replied. He fired the arrow at Samus and it was lodged between two peices of metal. It exploded, causeing her suit to shatter. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Sora, I know you might know this, But you probaly don't, But Ridley here has greater powers than you." exclaimed Zero Suit Samus. Ridley turn into Meta Ridley. He shot a large fireball at Ilia. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Shut up, you (beep!)!" shouted Sora. Link deflected the fireball with his sword. It landed far away and set part of the forest on fire. A blizzard strucj suddenly, the stadium bosses' doing. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ridley shot Fireballs to clear up to the snow. "Hope on, if your lost." said Ridley to Samus. They chased them throught the snow. Koopalings Rule Forever! (The aren't running :/ The never were. My characters stand and fight) Samus and Ridley flew away over them. "Morons..." said Sheik. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Lemmy and Larry went up to the LoZ Charters. "Let's fight!" said Larry as they jumped at Link. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Wow that was corny..." said Ilia. Link slashed at the two with his blade, knocking them backwards, bleeding heavily. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:06, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ridley had already found a small cave, and bulit a fire. Samus walked up to them. "Were sorry." she said. "You want to come to a warm cave we found?" she asked. Koopalings Rule Forever! A through flickered through Link's mind. "Um, yeah, thanks," he said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:37, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ridley fell asleep... Koopalings Rule Forever! They followed Samus to the cave and waited outside of its entrance. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) (It's only boring because you don't throw in cool stuff...like treason and counter-intelegence :P) Link waited for the right moment to strike.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:24, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Iggy ran throught the forest when he came across Lucario. He looked at Kirby. Just then MK rushed in. Iggy growled.(Now Meta knight's dying.) Iggy ludged at MK, tearing his gutts out. He looked at almost dead Kirby. Maybe it was time for him to help. "I will use my powers to trade my fate with Kirby's. I will die and he will live. Either way I will die. You desrve you home as much as the rest do expect my falmiy. I see no reason why anyone expect me, the rest of my friends, and stupid fighters to go anywear. I don't mean people like Link or Mewtwo. I mean stupid people like me. Would you rather have Kirby or home. What is do you choose, Lucario?" he asked.(Man that was long. Got a Kyruem!) ✰WolfStar✰ (Kirby isn't dieing yet in the RP, but O.K :) ) Kirby was took weak to respong. Lucario nodded her head at Iggy. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 06:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy switched with Kirby. He wasn't about to die thought. "My power is stronger." he repiled. ✰WolfStar✰ Lucario and Kirby turned and ran. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) N didn't know what was going on at all. He didn't know how he got here. He and Flash, his female Zoura, were being destoried by the snow. "Stupid billzard." woofed Flash. N nodded his head. He hadn't talked much since he was defeated. "To bad Zerkorm is bad at learning moves." barked Flash. Then she saw someone moving. It was Link. N hadn't met another fighter. "Come, on. N, you want to die or live?" yipped Flash. A Jigglypuff walked up. "Hey Puffy." woofed Flash. The human and pokemons set off towards Link. KYRUEM The blizzard was still blowing. They had set up a small fire inside the cave Samus found. Link paced around, parallel to the cave wall. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Flash jumped in. Puffy and N ran behind. Sammy had met up with them and they all entered the cave. KYRUEM Sheik threw a daggar at N. Link drew his sword. "This is our shelter, get out or die!" he shouted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) N sent out Zerkorm. "No!" yelled Flash as she ran in. "He doesn't mean to hurt you. Sheikah, dude with pointy ears! Stop it! You too N and Zerkorm!" she yipped. Flash walked up to Link and Sheik. "Please don't hurt him. We will help you kill all the fighters that are weaklings. It is true. Please listen to me. I'm an honest Zoura." Flash said sadly. KYRUEM Sora was no where in sight. She hung from the roof of the cave, away from the light of the flame. She aimed a knife at N's head.... --- Sheik's dagger pinned N against the cave wall. "Why should we trust you?" He said. "There is only one winner, and I suspect that you will try to use us." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Zerkorm shot Sora with Cross Thunder, knocking her out. N, Puffy and Sammy hoped on Zerkorm. Flash barked at them and quickly jumped on Zerkrom before he took flight. -----They came across Lucario and Kirby. N spotted a larger cave. "You coming, dudes?" asked Puffy to Lucario and Kirby. Zerkorm already lit a large fire. He growled. "Come with us please." said Flash. KYRUEM Category:Roleplay Category:Archive